Dreams come true
by Phanael
Summary: Remus dreams about his first time with Sirius. When he wakes up he gets exactly what he needs. SLASH! RxSRated M for sexual contend.


Pairing: Remus x Sirius

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine…bla bla

Set somewhere between book III and IV… dunno.

**Dreams come true!**

It is their last year in Hogwarts. Remus sat on some windowsill in the Gryffindortower and watched at the silver lake out on the grounds.

He did not notice the tall figure walking up behind him and looking over his shoulder following the gaze of the light-brown haired boy.

"It is beautiful out there.", Sirius said in a low whisper and the werewolf started.

He always sensed Sirius around him, but now he had been so deep in thought that he had not heard him sneak up behind him.

"It's close to full moon. Tomorrow night.", Remus answered in a depressed voice. Sirius knew that he always got depressed before the full moon but today he was determined to cheer him up.

"Come on, Moony. I want to show you something!", he said and held out a hand towards the other boy.

"I'm too lazy, Pads, please… just leave me alone or at least don't try to make me move", he said in a tired voice. Sirius grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his feet.

Remus stumbled and nearly fell over. The Animagus held him steady, with his arm around the slightly smaller boys waist. The Werewolf within Remus growled. He wanted to ravish the beautiful body of his best friend so badly. And Remus was close to give in to the werewolves needs.

He shivered slightly but Sirius had already grabbing his hand and running out of the door towards the common room and the portrait whole. "Come on, Moony, you'll love it."

He dragged him towards the lake and forced him to sit down on one of the rocks near the forbidden forest. It was late in the evening and it was dark outside except for the silvery light of the full moon.

"Look!", said Sirius and pointed towards the lake. Remus looked.

"Well? What's that supposed to be? Some kind of joke?", he asked confused.

"Sarcasm won't bring you anywhere, Remy.", Sirius answered dryly and inched closer to his friend. He wanted to cheer him up so badly. His own heart ached, whenever Remus was sad. He hated to see his friends suffer. Especially Remus…

The black haired boy leaned close to Remus' ear and whispered. "Look out over the lake."

"I have done this before. Until you came and brought me here against my will.", Remus was really depressed. Nonetheless he shivered when he felt Sirius breath in his ear. Gods. It was really hard to keep the werewolf and his own desires in check right now.

"Look at the silvery water. It is so beautiful. And even more beautiful when you sit here. I like this place.", Sirius explained. And he also loved the way the silvery water reflected in Remus' amber eyes.

Remus was about to give another moody answer but then he took some time and really watched at the lake. And yes: Sirius was right. 'Of course he's right. He's perfect.' Remus thought.

Remus laid down flat on his stomach and watched the water under the moon. "Yeah, it' beautiful.", he said and felt Sirius hand on his shoulder, slightly massaging him there.

"You see? The moon also has it's beautiful sides.", he said with a slight smile, when he felt Remus relax to his touch.

They sat in silence and watched the lake in silence for hours. Remus enjoyed Sirius so close to him.

"We should head into the castle.", Sirius said and stood up. Remus stood up, too and stretched in a rather feline way. Gods, how Sirius loved this. He saw the muscles flex under Remus tight shirt and nearly gave in and touched his strong chest. But he resisted the urge. He did not want Remus to hate or mistrust him 'cause he had a serious crush on his best friend.

'Give it up, Black', he thought to himself. 'You love him…'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in the Common room Remus stood in front of the dying fire. All the other Gryffindors were sleeping, it was late.

He had not noticed that he was cold until he felt the warmth of the fire. It was comforting. Sirius stood beside him and watched into the flames, a thoughtful look on his beautiful and handsome face.

"I didn't thought you'd come with me, Remy.", he said but avoided the other boys eyes.

"You forced me to go out there.", Remus answered. He lifted his gaze to finally look into Sirius' face and smiled shyly.

"I wanted to cheer you up. I can't stand to see you suffer, Moony.", he confessed.

"A new side on Sirius Black…", Remus mused.

"Not new, where you are concerned.", Sirius muttered and when he felt Remus gaze bore into his temple he looked up. "Did I just say this aloud?", he asked unsure of how Remus would react to these words of affection.

Sirius face showed his anxiety and his fear of rejection. Remus couldn't stand this sad expression on the beautiful boys face. He let the werewolf take over control and grabbed Sirius' collar and shoved him towards a wall until the black-haired boy hit the cold stones with his back.

A small sound of surprise escaped his lips but it was muffled by Remus lips that hovered just above his. Merlin, why didn't the man kiss him? He felt his hot breath on his face and shivered, his knees going weak. He took an unsteady breath, his heart pounded in his ears.

"Remus?", he managed to say. Said boy had watched Sirius' reaction, how his eyes nearly closed in expectance of a kiss, how his chest heaved with every breath, how his sexy form shivered under his hands and how his hot breath made him mad with desire.

That was all Remus needed as an answer and he pressed his lips onto Sirius', first it was just a gentle touch, then he let his tongue lick Sirius' lips and the man opened his lips for Remus who was eager to explore the mouth that lay beyond.

He tasted just like Remus had imagined. A light taste of tea and chocolate and so much Sirius. Said man's hand grabbed Remus' hair and he let his fingers entwine in it. He played with the honey-coloured strands and enjoyed Remus' tongue teasing his mouth.

A soft moan escaped Sirius' lips and it was so sexy. Remus pressed him flush against his body, let his hips meet Sirius' to show him how much he was needed. And he was needed badly.

Remus shoved him backwards towards the large red couch in one corner of the common room, all the way never breaking the mind-blowing kiss. Sirius thought Remus would just leave him senseless…

The golden-haired boy was so aroused and he knew Sirius was, too. He laid him into the cushions, crawled above him and pinned his hands above his head.

The he kissed his way down along Sirius' jaw, gently nibbling at his neck, enjoying the soft cries of pleasure whenever he met a sensitive spot. Sirius looked so gorgeous in his desire. Remus did not care, he just ripped of his shirt, he wasn't able to deal with the buttons right now.

He leaned back and took in the mans beautiful body. "You're so beautiful!", he told him, before he leaned down and teased Sirius even more, licked, bit and kissed his soft skin.

When he came down to the man's flat stomach he sat in front of the sofa and slowly, teasingly opened Sirius' trousers to slid them off the man's legs, along with his underwear. He sat there naked and looked down at Remus who adored his naked and perfect body.

"I love you", he whispered when he looked up into Sirius' eyes that looked down at him heavily clouded with desire.

That was all Sirius needed to hear. He jerked Remus up into a standing position, stripped his clothes off, too and took in the sight of his scarred but sex body. His hands rested on Remus' hips, his lips licked his belly. "I love you, too.", he told him against his soft skin.

He felt Remus shiver under his touch, then laid back down in the cushions and looked up at Remus expectantly. He had did not wait long, Remus covered his naked body with his own and silenced his panting with a sensual kiss while his hands glided slowly down the Animagus' side.

He rested a hand gently on Sirius' hip and kneaded gently until the man broke the kiss for a loud moan of pleasure. Remus hand covered his backside and he prepared the man for what was coming next.

Sirius was not afraid, he trusted Remus and was relaxed when he felt the man enter his body. A small cry escaped his swollen lips which was silenced by his lover's.

Remus lay still for some time. Sirius' relaxed when he got used to the feeling of Remus and then gently moved his hips, silently begging for Remus to take him. And Remus complied.

The werewolf moved slowly at first, but then his desire took over and his movements grew faster, more urgent. He kissed Sirius deeply, again and again and again until both men felt that the point of no return had been passed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus awoke with a start. He had dreamed it again. All the time Sirius had been in Azkaban he had had this dream. All the time he woke up frustrated and loely, sometimes even crying for he missed his beloved Sirius so much.

But today Remus just reached out a hand and gently touched the hair of the man next to him.

Sirius had grown older, like himself. He was a man by now, his hair a bit longer than it had been in Hogwarts and his body still strong but thin. The years in Azkaban had left it's marks but he was still so stunningly beautiful. Remus still loved him with all his heart.

And he knew Sirius did too. He told him every day and he was so happy the man was with him and still loved him.

Remus felt the desire built up inside him, the dream, the man next to him, his smell, everything. He came close to Sirius' ear and let his hot breath tingle against the shell. Sirius moaned in his sleep.

This was all Remus needed to hear. He reached for Sirius' hip and dragged the man closer to his own naked body. He pressed up against him, his broad chest against his back and kneaded Sirius' hip until the man squirmed beneath his hands.

"I love you so much, Sirius.", he told him. Before they had gone to sleep in the evening Sirius had ravished his body, he had loved him until Remus lay breathless in his arms, only panting, barely able to think clearly.

And now he felt it again this desire for the love of his life. He needed to show his love right now. Carefully he stroked Sirius strong chest and felt his breath grow faster and heard the man pant in his sleep. When he opened his eyes he turned his head to look at Remus who kissed the side of his neck.

"I love you, Sirius.", he told him again and entwined his fingers with the Animagus'.

"Hmmm…", Sirius moaned breathlessly and pressed his hips closer towards Remus'. "Then love me!", he demanded and let out a soft cry when the werewolf entered his body.

Remus did move slowly, he enjoyed Sirius body, his moans, his cries and his shivering. Never did he move faster, he was gentle and took Sirius in a loving way. Sirius closed his eyes and let himself being carried away in these soft movements.

"I love you, Moony. I love you, my dear!", he panted all the time, his voice hoarse and heavy with desire and need. Remus' hand glided in between his legs and he gently stroked his lover until his body shivered so much and he felt him tense in his arms when he came with a loud cry of pleasure.

Remus kissed his temple and followed soon after. He wrapped his arms around Sirius and pressed him against his body.

"Promise me you never leave me, Sirius Black!"

"I promise, Remus Lupin."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Please review! I appreciate it!


End file.
